


Whisked Away

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Princes & Princesses, Saeko is a Rogue and Alisa is a Princess, They're lesbians harold...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: "Sorry lady, I couldn't let them find out you were in here," she says, the apologetic look on her face obstructed by her mask and hood."No, no it's okay!" Says the princess, "Well, it's not okay since I'm pretty sure I'm being kidnapped, but I trust you wouldn't bring me harm Tanaka-san."---Saeko kidnaps the Nekoma kingdom's princess for a good reason, but the princess seems to be a good enough thief herself to steal something from Saeko too.(It's her heart.)





	Whisked Away

"Captain, captain, the princess is missing!"

"What, again!? Captain we need to sound the alarms!"

"Calm down Inuoka, if we do that the whole city will go into disarray and we won't find her."

"Kenma's right, not to mention if the prince gets word of this it won't end well..."

"That won't happen, we'll find her. Kai, Yaku, search the east wing. Yamamoto and I will go through the south wing. Kenma will keep an eye on the central courts. Inuoka, find Shibayama and make sure the prince is distracted. We found her before and we'll do it again."

"Yes, captain!"

The sound of heavy footsteps and the thunder of armor gets quieter, until the hallway is left abandoned.

Saeko removes her hand from her captives mouth and breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Sorry lady, I couldn't let them find out you were in here," she says, the apologetic look on her face obstructed by her mask and hood.

"No, no it's okay!" Says the princess, "Well, it's not okay since I'm pretty sure I'm being kidnapped, but I trust you wouldn't bring me harm Tanaka-san." 

She smiles; it's kind of hard to tell in the darkness of this spare closet, but it looks like a pretty easy-going smile considering she's right about the whole kidnapping thing.

The gesture evens out Saeko's breathing anyway.

"You're a strange girl y'know, Haiba-kun," Saeko mutters her eyebrows raised smugly, while she grabs the rope coiled around her waist.

"Haiba-kun is my brother," the princess whispers, her face close to Saeko's ear, "most people call me Alisa-sama, but you can just call me Alisa if you want."

Saeko chuckles, "most people don't give away their first names to their kidnappers Alisa-kun." 

She ties a few intricate knots into the base of the length of rope and loops a few metal rings around them.

"Most kidnappers don't whisk princesses away to keep them out of danger either." 

"Maybe so," Saeko clips one of the pieces of metal to her belt, and begins to tie the rope around the princesses waist carefully, "but I'm not any less dangerous for it."

Saeko winks and the princess blushes. Ah, she's so cute even when she's in a life or death situation like this.

"C'mon, we'll use the window in your bedroom to get out of here," Saeko continues, "We need to be quick or else those Nekoma kittens might get to us, or worse; the damn _foxes_ will get to _you_ first."

Saeko doesn't wait for a reply before she's grabbing Alisa's wrist and pulling her out of the closet, silently opening the door to her lavish bedroom.

It's not the first time Saeko's been here. Her position as a rogue for the Karasuno family means she's been to quite a few of the Nekoma royal family and royal guard's sleeping quarters. She's sent countless letters and warnings this way, hidden from watchful eyes both friend and foe.  
It might be an unorthodox way of going about business but it's imperative that her and the rest of her extended found family keep themselves safe when getting caught up in royal affairs.

Especially when those affairs include foiling assassination attempts from rival kingdoms, _and_ cute girls to save.

It's easy enough to find her way around the room after doing so before. Sometimes she'd pass by the window and grab herself a quick memento of the trip; a ruby necklace for sweet Yachi, or a velvet hat for her little Yuu. It's nothing a princess would miss but it makes her practically-siblings happy everytime, so she never stopped.

Saeko smiles as she ties a strong knot onto one of Alisa's bedposts, then another to be sure. The two of them are held together by a particularly sturdy rope so when Saeko climbs onto the open windowsill Alisa doesn't have much of a choice but to follow.

"W-would it really have been too much to just leave through the back gate?" Alisa asks, crawling onto the chest pushed against the wall next to the windowsill, her beautiful nightgown catching in the hinges.

"Oh not at all!" Saeko looks at her with gleaming sharp teeth hidden behind her mask, "you could've even said hi to one of the foxes that's been stationed there. I'm sure he would've loved to stop for a chat _before_ he took a dagger to your chest."

Alisa gulps and Saeko laughs softly. 

"I know it looks scary, but that's what all these knots are for," she looks at Alisa with a gentleness in her eyes, "I've done this hundreds of times, and I'm stronger than I look. You'll always be right next to me and I won't let go of you. Hell even if I did there's no way you'd go further than a foot away from me, so you're going to be fine, okay?"

Alisa nods, a pensive look on her face. She bites her lip and reaches a hand out for Saeko to take.

"You're sure.. one hundred percent?" She says, her voice barely above a whisper, and her eyes glowing in the starlight flowing in through the open window.

She looks so beautiful right now, more so than she usually does. Her hair is moving in the wind and her eyelashes catch the light like diamonds polished to perfection.

The sight fills Saeko with more affection than she expected. She holds Alisa's hand tenderly and brings it to her lips, leaving a small feather-light kiss to the back of her hand. 

"I promise."

Alisa's eyes grow in size and she shuffles closer to Saeko, "okay... I'm ready."

The two start the descent from Alisa's bedroom while holding each other close. Saeko doing most of the work while holding Alisa secure against her side.

Nothing could've prepared her for the feeling of Alisa's waist beneath her arms, though. Their proximity leaves her breathless the whole climb down, and by the time they're safely on the ground Saeko is almost certain she might've actually fallen the moment they left that window.

"Psst-!" A voice calls from the rose bushes hidden underneath the Fukuroudani forest canopy, "Saeko-nee! Over here!"

It's Yuu, the beautiful bastard, and it seems like he's somehow managed to grab one of the Nekoma guards for his own.

"Don't worry, Morisuke-kun's on our side!" He says, pulling the cart he'd cleverly hidden out of the underbrush.

"Yuu caught me in a bit of a scuffle with one of the Miya-twins, if it weren't for him I'd be dog food by now," Yuu's friend, Morisuke, says, "I won't stop you, we cats trust the crows as though you were our own."

Alisa's eyes glimmer, but Saeko pays her no mind as she replies, "I wouldn't doubt it. Good to have you on board Morisuke-kun."

She turns to Alisa, their hands still intertwined from the climb, "we'll take you to one of our hideouts and keep you safe there until everything cools down," she whispers, "your brother is with one of us too. Hinata-kun might seem like he's a no-good rogue but I promise he's one of the best."

Alisa squeezes Saeko's hand in hers and smiles, shaking from the excitement of the night.

"Thank you," she whispers back.

"It's my job," Saeko responds, "but I'd do it for you even if I wasn't being paid a single copper."

Oh what Saeko would give to kiss the expression on Alisa's face right now; so bright and full of sincere gratitude.

Instead she tugs her towards the cart, "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I could ever be."

The two of them board the cart with a smile, and Morisuke promises to keep watch behind them while Yuu takes them to their destination.

They make their way through the forest under the glint of the moon, the dangers of the word forgotten in the feeling of intertwined gentle hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a chapter or two after this depending on wether I feel likeit or not, but this is good as a standalone too!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
